Welcome Home
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: AU! Akashi Seijuurou was heading home from work. When he encounter an injured and exhausted petite form of a teal haired boy. He decided to keep him under his care but the mystery identity and past of the boy begun to hunts him. Find out how Akashi and GoM unravels the boy's past and to bring back his smile. (GoMxChildKuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**FANDOM: Kuroko no Basuke**

**TITLE: Welcome Home**

**AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306**

**GENRE: family, mystery, fluff and angst.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: Some foul language and violence in the later chapters.**

**SUMMARY:AU! Akashi Seijuurou was heading home from work. When he encounter an injured and exhausted petite form of a teal haired boy. He decided to keep him under his care but the mystery identity and past of the boy begun to hunts him. Find out how Akashi and GoM unravels the boy's past and to bring back his smile. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke o(╥****﹏╥****)o**

**A/N: A plot bunny that keeps popping in my head along with the other one and won't let me take a good rest these past weeks unless I put it on action so here's my very first KnB fic, I hope you enjoy it! (-^****〇****^-)**

**Chapter 1 Start of Change**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The fire was strong even the rain down pours it wasn't enough to extinguished the flames that continues to swallow up everything and all he could do was run with his small feet with a blank state of mind, unseeing the road before him as everything was covered with mist and rain, not knowing where the path will take up but one thing is cleared in his head as those words keep echoing at his head like a spell.

_'You have to live! Go and run! Tetsuya! Survive!'_

That is why he must continue on running far away from that place.. From those people and from Him... So he could survive.

But due to exhaustion his tiny legs finally give in and he collapsed in front of a big gate. Losing his consciousness as he hit the cold, muddy and wet ground.

All he could hope is death won't take him away for him to fulfill his promise. To live on.

XxX

"Headline news for today, the household of Kuroko were completely burned out and been brutally murdered. Their only and youngest son is reported missing..."

"Whoa! That's horrible!' su~" A blonde who just got home commented as he heard the news. The popular former model and current pilot, Kise Ryouta.

"Shut up! Kise! You're disturbing my sleep!" A dark blue haired, tanned man growled dangerously at the blonde. Names Aomine Daiki, The lazy policeman.

"That's rude! Aominecchi! I just got home then you'll give me a cold treatment!" Kise pouted as he sit down.

Footsteps heard echoed the entire room and he looked up to see Midorima Shintarou, the group doctor walked towards him with a tray of tea.

"It's because you're noisy,nanodayo." Midorima exclaimed as he give Kise his tea.

"You guys were so mean!" Kise started to cry his infamous crocodile tears only to be cut off by a pillow been throw straight at his face by Aomine.

"I said shut up, didn't I?!" Aomine snarled.

Kise being hurt and annoyed at the cold treatment he received by the others, return to throw the pillow at Aomine's face as well.

"Why you!?"

And thus the pillow fight started and lasted for five minutes as they were stopped by Midorima who get frustrated at their childish behavior by stating Akashi will returned home today which effectively immobilized the duo by hearing the tyrant's name.

"Eh? Seriously?! Akashicchi will come home today?!" Kise dropped the pillow he was about to throw at Aomine as he heard Midorima's statement.

Midorima sighed. "That's right, he'll come home because his case is already done," He pushed up his glasses, making an eerie glint as he stared at the troublesome duo. "And if he find out his house is messy there will be a bloodshed so I suggest you two behave if you treasure your lives."

Both Aomine and Kise gulped nervously then sat down back in the sofa quietly much to the green haired relief.

The silence of the group were interrupted when they heard someone muching.

They all turned their head to the purple haired giant, the master pastry and all around chef Murasakibara Atsushi muching some biscuits he bake few hours ago.

"Ah! Murasakicchi! You're back as well!" Kise beamed.

Murasakibara turned his gaze at the blonde pilot and greeted him. "Oh? Kise-chin? Welcome back! Did you have something for me?"

Kise smiled sadly as he apologizes to the purple giant. "I'm sorry, Murasakicchi but due to the weather I rushed home, I'm truly sorry."

Murasakibara though sad was glad that Kise managed to come home safe which he's grateful. "It's okay, I'm glad you're home so we could eat together with everyone~"

Kise eyes lit up with joy as Murasakibara isn't being mean at him and was about to give a reply when his golden eyes caught something interesting.

"Eh? Kagamicchi is on the headline news?" Kise tilted his head at inquiry.

"Of course, nanodayo. It's his job to save people. I wonder how did you become a pilot when your stupidity is too much." Midorima looked at him slightly before looking back at screen, ignoring the blonde's wails of protest he isn't stupid and them being mean. "Though I was surprise to see him being well composed and this serious it only indicates that the event wasn't just an accident."

"Well, if I'm correct that place that burnt down and the bodies been discovered is by a well known person in society. I believe you were once acquaintance with them once and also by Akashi." Aomine drawled.

The three stared at him with blank expression which started to irked the darked skinned man.

"What?"

The first person to snapped in his stupor was Murasakibara as he continued staring at Aomine while eating at the same time. "Wow, I didn't know Mine-chan is smart~"

"I agreed." Midorima nodded as he sip his tea.

Kise agreed as well. " Yeah, it actually shocks me that Aominecchi has a brain."

"Why you?!" Aomine didn't managed to finish his snarl when the front door slammed open, revealing the arrival of the last member of their group, literally the leader, Seijuurou Akashi but they noticed something is quite odd at him and then they finally realized what is different at the red haired.. And that is the great Seijuurou Akashi carrying a child in his arms!

XxX

A pair of heterochromatic eyes, one red and one gold incredulously at the sight presented to him as if mocking him. And he can't helped but to wonder if his eyes were playing tricks on him due to his exhaustion but shove off the stupid idea as he was known to be the great Seijuurou Akashi, whose name is known by the society as he exceed everyone expectation as he was a prodigy, a former captain of basketball club, a powerful lawyer and undefeated master of Shoji. All his words were absolute. Yet he never expected such normal day will turn out like this.

Yes, to say the red haired was surprise is understatement. Who wouldn't be? If you found a five or six year old child laying out cold in front of your house gate. Of course, you'll be astounded and a bit panicked but never Akashi as he calmly checked the boy's life source and quite happy to know he is alive but his observant eyes didn't failed to notice that teal head boy was wounded and needed to be treated so without thinking, he covered him with his jacket then carried the boy inside knowing nosy people will greet him with a fuss. And once again his prediction were correct when everyone froze as they caught sight of him with a child in his arms.

And hell break loose.

XxX

Everyone stared agape at red haired lawyer for a long moment of silence and Akashi waited for them patiently to snapped out in their trance or should he say shock? Never mind, he find their expression quite amusing as they look like a fish with their mouths hang up open and eyes wide, ready to popped out and rolled in the floor any moment.

The first one to snapped back in reality was Aomine Daiki which he already suspected as the tanned skin idiot pointed accusingly his fingers at him. "Oi, Akashi! What the heck you kidnapped a child! You're supposed to be a lawyer not a kidnapper!"

Somehow his statement make his blood boiled and he is ready for a slaughter if not for the child in his arms and another idiot butted in.

"Oh my! Akashicchi become a pedophile! Whoa!" Kise wailed.

Now, his patience finally breaks and the two idiot subconsciously stepped back as they can feel death's aura in their former captain.

Midorima huffed and muttered an 'idiots' under his breath.

"Daiki. Ryouta..." Akashi started and the mentioned of their names brings a cold chill of fear running down through their skins. "Go fetch some water and clothes."

They didn't question him and went to get the things he asked them.

The only person in the living room was Midorima, Atsushi and Akashi including the child.

"Akashi, where did you get this child? He looked quite hurt" Midorima inquired as he inspected the Teal's boy state.

"I found him in our gate." Akashi replied simply as he let Midorima examined the extent of the boy's injuries for a moment. "So, how is he?"

"He has some minor injuries and sprain but nothing life threaning injury. I guess he collapsed out of exhaustion and the wound on his side in just a scrape. He's lucky" Midorima answered.

Akashi stared at the child.

"Aka-chin, what will you do to him?" Atsushi finally spoke after a long silence in his part.

"I'll take him under my care." Akashi exclaimed.

"You're joking right?!" Kise and Daiki shouted in unison. They had just return to give Akashi the things he asked but then they found he is willing to took a stranger in their place which could only caused trouble.

" Do I look like joking? Daiki, Ryouta?" Akashi arched his eyebrow. " You have a problem with me taking the child under my custody?"

"We do! You can't just adopt someone all of a sudden even its a child! Looks can also be a deception! There might be using this child to destroy you or us!"

" Are you questioning my decision?"

"Yes!"

Midorima sighed tiredly which caught the attention of others. "I hate to admit it, Akashi but these two idiots had a point. We can't take this child. He is trouble"

Akashi didn't look angry at them nor irritated at their statement rather he look amused which irk and perplex them. "Do you honestly think I didn't figure it out myself that boy might be trouble when I decided to bring him here? Don't belittle me, I'm aware this boy is going to be challenge and trouble but I made up my mind and it will stands" He turned to leave and abruptly stopped but he didn't bother to look at them. "Midorima, once your done taking care of his injuries bring him up to my room. Ryouta and Daiki. I want you to run fifty laps in the morning and do house chores for the entire week." His order made the two grunted and mumbled curses under their breath at least Akashi didn't kill them yet despite their shouting at him. " And oh, Atsushi made some sweets and warm milk later this night, okay?"

The giant nodded. "Roger that, Aka-chin"

Satisfied they'll do his demand. Akashi went straight to his room and take a bath. He knew the very beginning that the child is trouble even so that didn't stop him from taking him under his care but why?

"Ugh! Now, we will be nanny for this brat." Aomine grunted.

" But he is cute. Aominecchi and you stop denying it as we can see you drooling at his cuteness. Now, who's the pedophile here?" Kise teased.

"Why you?!"

"But, Aka-chin is such a caring person especially for the child." Atsushi commented as he patted the teal haired boy's locks gently.

"Akashi has a soft spot for children as he never experience care and loving family. Maybe he could see himself in this boy. So, he took him in," Midorima stated as he finished cleaning the boy's injuries. Once he said that nobody replied and do their respected task.

.

.

.

.

.

Not far away from their estate, a dark haired man smashed his fist angrily at the tree as he muttered his cursed. "Damn, he escape!"

.

.

.

Never didn't they know that this simple boy will changed everything once he woken up.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: First ever KnB fanfic so I apologize for the possible OOCness of our main cast especially Akashi. And, yes. Their jobs is based on character bible! Anyways, I hope you like it. Reviews/Comments, Fav/Vote and become a follower were very welcomed and appreciated! (≧▽≦) Love and Cheers everyone! Till next time ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Chapter 2 Broken Soul and Naming**

After those words escaped from Midorima's lips none bothered to respond not because they don't know to answer but because it's taboo subject for everybody to talked about as they promised not to life those painful time of red haired lawyer.

**XxX**

There's a knock in his door.

"Come in," Akashi answered as he slumped down at his bed while drying his hair. He just came out from his bath so he is still not fully dry.

Slowly the door opened revealing no other than Midorima with the boy in his arms.

"Where should I put him?" He inquired despite knowing the answer.

Akashi pats the empty space besides him. "Here"

Wordlessly, Midorima set down carefully the teal haired boy beside Akashi so he won't accidentally opened up his wounds then he stepped back a little to give space for the two then reclined at the wall. He silently watched Akashi gently played with the teal locks of the sleeping boy.

"It's quiet, I assume the others went to bed." Akashi started as he removed his hand away from the boy and glanced to meet Midorima's calculating gaze.

Midorima nodded.

"I take they didn't take it well but in the end they learn to accept it am I correct?" Akashi continued.

"You know the answer because you're absolute so what do you think?" Midorima scoffed.

Akashi shrugged it off.

"Akashi?"

"Hn?"

"What are those?" Midorima pointed the pile of papers on Akashi's desk. "Another case of yours?"

The red haired followed Midorima's pointing fingers and saw he is pointing the pile of papers in his desk.

"Oh? Those weren't cases rather I'm trying to research about the identity of this little fella here but surprisingly I didn't find a single information about him." Akashi scowled a little. "As if his existence were purposely erased."

Midorima eyes widened with realization. "Don't tell me?!"

"Yes, Someone is hunting this child down and he wanted him dead but he escaped before he could lay another finger of him." Akashi finished. "Anyways, you didn't finished you're explanation of his real state downstairs as the commotion interrupted you. Mind continuing?"

Midorima sighed. "If you said is true then that child will highly not be the same as he before out of trauma. He will be detached with the world and he will need a lot of caring and attention from us as his soul is already been crushed by the harsh and cruel fate of his."

"I figured that much. What about his injuries? I believe you did some stitches at him."

"It's not life threatening so rest assured just like I said he needs caring and proper rest then he is ready to go but his mental state maybe not. Still, you're going to take him in?"

"You know me, Shintarou once I decided there's no turning back." Akashi glanced at him again, meeting Midorima's green orbs with his sharp gold and crimson that can freeze you out of fear. "What about you are you going to accept him?"

Before Midorima could give his respond somebody knock at Akashi's door which diverted their attention at one another.

"Aka-chin, you're sweets is done!" It said and it was Murasakibara. "Can I come in?"

"You may," Akashi answered.

The door opened and Murasakibara entered with a tray of sweets and warm milk for Akashi then he handed it to Akashi. The heterochromatic, red head thanked him and Murasakibara nodded with acknowledgement before exiting the room.

Midorima slowly made it out through the door but abruptly stopped.

"Shintarou?"

"I accept the boy and I'm sure the others will do the same." After saying he left without waiting for the latter's reply.

Akashi let a small smile curved in his lips and mumble a soft 'Thank you'.

**XxX**

He's having a bad dream. That's all he knows and he can't escaped then there's a light and gentle voice soothing, chasing away the darkness and phantoms inside his head. Leaving only the sound of comforting voice. He was semiconscious not fully aware but before he completely lulled into the depths of slumber. He meet the most mesmerizing eyes. One gold and Crimson. It's odd but he knew the owner of this beautiful eyes will never harm him that he can trusted this person with his life so he let himself fall to the gentle arms of oblivion.

**XxX**

Akashi still not giving up from finding out the identity of the child he choose to adopt he continued with his research despite knowing it's a futile attempt. But his sharp eyes caught his full attention so he stood up and leave his post to walked over his bed and stopped few inches away from it. His heart sunk down upon witnessing the constant thrashing and silent cries of the child laying down on his mattress whom obviously having a nightmare which is inevitable from his bad experience not so long ago. Though it is needed to be stopped or else the boy will hurt himself unconsciously if this continues.

With a sigh, Akashi gently brushed the few teal locks that sticks at the boy's forehead because of his sweat. Then he started whispering sweet and soothing comfort with a low and gentle voice in order for not him to wake up as the child needed rest more than any of them. He lay down with the boy and embraced him for more effected reassurance that he is safe and no harm will come to his way and Akashi will never let that happen as long he is under his care. Unbeknownst to him, the boy was already awake and had saw him but his mind is still laced with sleep and daze so immediately succumbed back into oblivion after listening at his voice for several moments and watching his unique eyes. Without realizing it himself Akashi fallen asleep as well due to the another warmth and soothing presence of the child in his arms that helps him sleep without any problems.

**XxX**

Slowly, he opened his eyes,revealing a beautiful cyan orbs but it was lifeless and dull as if his spirit is already crushed which is not a lie.

He immediately registered that he was not in his home anymore and he is certain it is the place of person who decided to helped to save his pathetic self from dying in the storm but don't get him wrong he is grateful that there is somebody let him stay at their home even knowing none of him.

He turned slightly at the person laying next to him. His looks were both represent strong and beauty that can surpass even the gods. He simply perfect in his point of view. He shook his head he must get out here before they finds him as he can't let this perfect being get involved as he was about to get up and stand up. A masculine yet gentle voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He slowly turned his head to the voice, his eyes widened a bit.

Startled cyan meets calm red and gold orbs.

**XxX**

Akashi was a light sleeper so the slightest noise wake him up. That's why his room is a sound proof as the other occupants in this house were wild and idiot animals that will throw a tantrum at any moment and because of that his good night rest won't be complete.

But this time around its different as it wasn't the idiots woke him up but his guest due to the fact he felt someone stirred besides him. That only means he is awake despite knowing the teal haired boy is up Akashi didn't make any movements to show he is aware of everything as he is interested on what will his little guest planning on doing. Though he has a speculation but shrugged it off as he a waited for further movements of the other.

Akashi heard the rustling of bedsheets and low creaking of bed. He is going out of the bed.

Oh, he wanted to ?

That's is the time he decided to let his presence known.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The teal head boy stiffened at the inquiry, slowly he turned his head towards Akashi.

Akashi was shock to see a stunning cyan orbs staring straight at his mismatched one but his face remains neutral not showing any of his feeling at the moment, the boy is the same liked he was caught in the red light but it never shows but if you observe enough you'll see fear at those stunning yet dull eyes of his which make Akashi much more determine to bring back its co

It seems like the child is waiting for him to start a conversation which he gladly do.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou but you can call me Sei for short. I'm the one who found you unconscious in front of my house so I brought you in here as I can't let an innocence boy died because of the weather I'm not that heartless as people used to call me. Just to reassure you the people who's hunting you can't get here in short you're safe at my custody." Akashi stated.

There's no respond from the boy as he continued to stare at him blankly.

"So wha/t is you're name?" Akashi went on as it's obvious the boy won't give any answer to his first statement.

No respond.

Akashi sighed and stood up out from his bed. He already knew this conversation will ended one sided but it's not bad to give it a try,right?

"Let's go. I'll introduce the others to 's right I'm not the only one living in this big house," Akashi offered his hand to the boy , beckoning him to come with him. The teal haired child stare at his hand before going back to look at his face. "If you continue to stare like that at my face I'll blush." Akashi slightly joked and he never expected the boy will react as there is a small blushed form in his cheeks quite visible because of his pale complexion. Good, that's mean he isn't completely broken. That made Akashi smile a little. "Come on, they're not that bad if they do anything that displease you I'll deal with them."

Akashi was about to put his hand away from the boy as it seems he won't take hold of it. Then surprisingly he hold tightly his hand. He was shaking perhaps nervous at the new surrounding so Akashi reassure him silently by squeezing his hand back intantl the teal haired boy's posture relax much to other find great.

As they descend down stairs, loud noises and chatterings greeted them.

"Ah, so the idiots were awake." Akashi mumbled under his breath and the teal boy looked at him expectantly for further explanation. "The other members of this household"

They stopped in front the door where they can hear the ruckus happening. Akashi was about to open the door but it instantly swing open, hitting him straight at the face causing him to fall down on the floor. There are collective horror gasp and gulp.

"Um? Ah? Akashi, you alright?" Aomine asked nervously, sweat started to link out from his form.

"Oh, isn't it the great Daiki? Good morning to you too and what do you think?" Akashi smiled at him darkly which causing the latter backed away a little fearing that it would be his last day on earth.

"Now, Akashi. I know you're mad but I didn't mean to-?!" Aomine's ranting were interrupted by Kise pushed him hardly on the side that leads him to lose his balance, hitting his head at the hard wall beside him. "What the hell?! Kise!?"

He decided to kill Kise slowly and painfully but stopped abruptly as he finally noticed why everyone became quiet all of the sudden.

Kise was trying to tackle the small figure, hiding at Akashi's legs but the red haired threatened him if he continue any further he'll make him bald which isn't a lie as he did that before when they try to disobey him so Kise reluctantly stepped back whining that Akashi was being unfair of not sharing the cutie from them.

"Shut up, Kise." Aomine grumbled still annoyed at how loud the other is. But his focus didn't sway from the teal head child, stunning yet blank cyan eyes staring back at them as if he is observing them if they were a threat.

His voice caught Akashi's attention back to him and smiled wickedly at him. "Daiki, don't think you're already out of the hook just because Ryouta hit you unconsciously for me. I'll ask your department to give you no day-off from the entire month."

"That's called injustice! Are you sure you're a lawyer not a tyrant?!" Aomine protested.

Midorima was about to put stopped in their nonsense when a low sound growling interrupted them from their bickering.

"Murasakibara is that you?" Midorima asked.

Murasakibara shook his head. "No, I'm eating so it's not me."

There's another growl.

"Then it's you Aominecchi?"

"The hell?! I'd just eaten breakfast so how it will be me?"

"If isn't you then who?"

All of them turned at the child embracing Akashi's legs tightly, his face is slightly tint with pink out of embarrassment which only means it's him.

"Whoa! He's so cute!" Kise exclaimed ready to jumped on the poor boy once again but Midorima put halt to his advances.

"Do you want to die?" The green haired doctor simply asked.

Kise shook his vigorously.

"Atsushi, made some light break fast for him and make it for three. I'm sure Shintarou haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Midorima nodded with his gratitude.

"Roger, Aka-chin ~" Murasakibara saluted as he prepared them something to eat.

"Eh? What about us Akashicchi? Aren't you going to ask if we have one yet?"

Akashi looked at him. "Eh? Did you say something, Ryouta?"

Kise shuddered. "Nothing!"

"I thought so too," Akashi smiled at him before beckoning the teal head boy to stop hiding at his legs.

The teal head boy didn't say a thing but do so what Akashi told him to without any complaints.

Both Kise and Aomine mumbled under their breath as they followed the others. "Devil incarnate." Lucky for them Akashi was already in the dining hall so he didn't hear them if he did their will be a bloodshed.

Nothing happened much during breakfast. They continue to observe their little guest but his face remains impassive and he didn't say a thing even they tried to make a conversation with him. Midorima explained that the child might experiencing a trauma which causes him not be able to speak up and he warned them the child is fragile that needed most caring not that they will hurt him in fact the first time they had seen him awake they already made up their mind to protect and cherish him as it's obvious that is the thing he needed at the moment and he already captured their hearts so they promised to each of themselves they'll do everything in their power to bring back the life in those dull eyes and his smile.

A question from Atsushi broke the silence and their thoughts.

"Ne, Aka-chin what is his name?"

Akashi set down his cup on the table. "Since we can't get any words at him. I've already think a name suited for him."

"What is it?"

All of them since eager to hear the name Akashi given to the boy as they knew they won't be disappointed if it came from the red haired lawyer.

"If it's alright I'll give you a new name?" Akashi asked the bit beside him.

The boy looked at him for a moment they nodded.

The others gritted their teeth with annoyance as the boy seems gotten attached with the tyrant and they're envious of him since they want the boy to respond to them as well but they knew it will take sometime for the boy to opened up so they needed to be patient with him.

Akashi voice brought them back to the reality. "Tetsuya it is then."

As those syllables escaped at his mouth. They all gasped in surprised that the dull cyan eyes shone with life and a small smile spread in the boy's lips. That made them smile as well.

They boy isn't completely broken as they think. The chances of him to return back with old happy self isn't farfetched at it seems.

"You like that?"

Tetsuya nodded eagerly, the small smile lingers at his face.

"Then Welcome to the family, Tetsuya."

After Akashi introduced everyone to Tetsuya and the rest of the day went well. Storm forgotten.

**XxX**

At some unknown place, A sleeping figure lies peacefully at his bed.

Someone entered the room and walked over him,brushing his teal locks affectionately.

"I'm back, Tetsu-kun. How are you?"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: I'm sorry I told to one of my reader that I'll post this chapter yesterday but I'm quite busy so I wasn't able to do it. So sorry! So, how is it? By the way you guys can suggest any scenarios of GoM x Kuroko in this fix as it will help me as well for the new ideas of how they will deal with Kuroko! Anyways, Reviews/Comments, Favs/Votes and Become a Follower were very much welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! ****ヾ（*****⌒****ヮ*********）ゞ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to the great Tadatoshi Fujimaki!**

**Chapter 3 The Arrival and Forgotten Treasure**

_Italics - Thoughts_

_**Italics &amp; Bold - Past/Flashback or Dream Sequence**_

Normal - Present

**IMPORTANT NOTE: In this fanfic , Momoi and Taiga were married. And Momoi has a big role regarding about Kuroko and she went with Kuroko at the same school not with Aomine . That's all, Thank you!**

—-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**It's already April and cherry blossoms surrounds them which gives a surreal and nostalgic feeling but at the same time it remembrance of a broken bonds between the Teikou Basketball club.**_

_**Momoi Satsuki, The basketball club manager runs all over the school property in order to search a certain teal head, The former phantom six of Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

_**After an hour of fruitless searching, she finally spotted him standing in front of gigantic cherry tree; eyes staring blankly at the beautiful yet seemingly sad view before him. She waited for few moments to calm her breathing and heart beat before calling out the teal head boy with a low and soft voice as if she's scared that he will break which is true at the moment. **_

_**"Tetsu-kun?"**_

_**Kuroko snapped from his musing and turned at the uncertain, meek yet soft voice called out him back to reality which he clearly knows who is the owner of the voice and smiled slightly at her but his eyes remained void with any emotions. "Ah, Momoi-san. What are you doing here? Should you be in the gym now as I believe they're starting the practice at this time."**_

_**"It doesn't matter." Momoi gritted her teeth without hiding the hurt and anger from the boy which clearly not directed at him but to the others. "What matter is did you really quit the team?"**_

_**"Yes, I quit the team." He answered bluntly. "If you were here it only means Akashi-kun already inform the others. I'm quite surprise to see you searching for me just to confirm about that and sad that they didn't do anything about it but don't get me wrong, I'm really gald Momoi-san, Came and Search for me it only means my existence is precious to you."**_

_**Momoi wanted to cry at the painful and apathetic expression showing at the emotionless face of the teal boy. He looks like he was about to cry but refrain from doing so. It hurts her to see the person she loves like this but she can't do anything for him at their current situation. All she could offer is the warmth of companionship and silence which she given to him as she enveloped him in a warm embrace as the boy silently weep and break down from everything that transpired during the past and now.**_

_**"They've all changed, don't they?" Momoi started and as expected Kuroko remained silent about it so she continued. "Not in a good way but the worse. But, I still believe someday they will revert to their old selves, when everything isn't about winning and friendship still exists. I really want us all to stay together forever—"**_

_**"But, it seems impossible now." Kuroko finished for her. "I'm the same."**_

_**"I'll stay by your side, Tetsu-kun. I know that it will be you create that miracle to happen once again."**_

_**"You'll only get hurt."**_

_**"I know but it doesn't matter."**_

_**Kuroko didn't answer only tightened his grip at her shirt.**_

_**"Ne, Tetsu-kun. What is your wish aside from getting back the others from their former self and give them a snap call from reality?"**_

_**"I want to be child again."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"To start over..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"It seems like Momoicchi is back." Kise exclaimed.

"Huh?! Seriously?! Satsuki's back?!" Aomine jolted awake, shouting near at Kise's ear.

"Aominecchi, stop shouting from my ears! You'll break my eardrums ssu~" Kise whined but his voice sounded bitter.

"I don't care about your damn ears! Tell me, it's true that she'sback?" Aomine grabbed Kise's shirt and started shaking him while demanding answer from the poor blonde who's starting to see two Aomine.

"Please, stop shaking me. Aominecchi!"

"So noisy~" The purple head complained.

"Shut your mouth,moron!" The green haired smacked the police officer from the hair, causing the latter to let go the dizzy blonde pilot.

"That hurts! WHY Y—?!" Aomine was about to hurled at his secret attacker but when he saw who it was he backed off and sense the deadly aura emanating from the other. Facing a furious Midorima is not nice at all. It's like facing the red haired's wrath. In short a death sentence.

"Thanks, Midorimacchi" Kise leaned at the sofa as his vision is still not focused.

"Hmph, I didn't help you. It just that this idiot is loud that it will awaken Tetsuya and Akashi." Midorima retorted lamely. " So, mind telling me why are you so loud in the morning Aho-mi-ne?"

"Didn't help my ass." Aomine scoffed, completely disregarding the latter's inquiry.

"Back to the topic, Why are you so loud early in the morning?" Midorima asked then he added silently under his breath. "Though, I shouldn't be surprise from your stupidity."

"True."

"HEY!"

"Indeed." A new voice decided to joined in. It calmness brought a sudden chills straight into their backs. "I also wonder why Daiki making such noise early in the morning when he should knew better to keep quiet down as their is a child living among us that needed rest for him to recover."

Aomine slowly turned his at the direction where the voice coming from. "Ah! G-good morning Akashi! Tetsu!" He greeted with a stutter.

"Good morning, Akashicchi! Tetsuyacchi!"

"Mornin' Aka-chin, Tetsu-chin ~"

"Good morning, Akashi, Tetsuya."

The red haired greeted them one by one while the teal haired boy remained silent as he just nodded slightly, an indication of returning their greetings. It's been a week since the child staying with them and things running smoothly aside Tetsuya's avoidance of company, lack of trust, emotionless behaviour and muteness. According to Midorima it was expected as the boy was traumatized due to the passed happenings. It would be a shock if the boy is cheerful and smiling as if nothing happens because there is. But it doesn't mean they couldn't do anything about it, they just need to take things slowly and let the boy opened himself from them as he did with Akashi. Yes, that's right by some unknown reason the boy is too attached with the red haired sadist which made some envious of him but they knew it should not be a surprise as he was the one who saved the teal haired boy.

Akashi returned his gaze at Daiki after he's done greeting the rest and greeted him back. "Good morning, Daiki. Now, mind telling me what's the commotion about?" His voice seemed snapped back the tanned man from his stupor.

At his question, Aomine lazy and lack of interest expression turned grim and reluctant. It's obvious he was contemplating whether he should tell them or not as the result _might _be disastrous.

The others was curious as well as they only heard someone's back and they want to find out who is this person to make Aomine lose his composure. While

Kise removed his eye contact during Akashi's question which didn't go unnoticed by the red haired lawyer.

Kise knew what is Daiki keeping away from them no doubt about that.

"Daiki, Ryouta." He called them with a silent warning but the two remained silent and avoiding eye contact with the rest of them.

"Kise you knew what's going on here?" Midorima asked but he was meet the same answer. Only silence.

Akashi figured that this conversation won't ended well so he asked Tetsuya to leave the room and he was glad the boy didn't object at all especially at this crucial moment as he was certain the boy is out of range. He was about to deal with Kise and Daiki then surprisingly Kise spoken with a tone of disdain but it only added the curiosity of the rest as the words escaped of his mouth is suspicious.

"Akashi, Please stop asking question and forget about it as it won't do us any good knowing it. Believe me." Kise expression is grim liked Aomine and he didn't add any suffix to the red haired name which only shows the topic is deadly and would hurt them but it won't stopped them from wanting to know the answer.

"Daiki. Ryouta. Tell me, What's going on now!" Akashi's patience finally snapped.

Kise clenched his fist tightly that his knuckles turning into white and slowly a blood starting to drip off from his close fist showing how hard and strong he held them. "Momoicchi is back!"

As those words finally left out from his mouth. Nobody moved nor breath for seconds as time seemingly stopped upon those revelation. Yes, they're in a state of shock in the moment except from Aomine and Kise who both gritted their teeth. The atmosphere around them turned dark and heavy. At last after the long heavy silence, they seemed finally recovered from their shock.

"Kise-chin is that true? Sacchin is back?" Murasakibara was the first person took the initiate another conversation though his voice sounded small and far away as if he is both scared and reminiscence a past he forced to forget.

"Yes."

"How?" It was Midorima who asked this time. His voice lack emotion as usual but if you paid attention enough you'll notice it's quivering just a little. It means he is affected as much as the rest.

"When I was buying clothes for Tetsuyacchi, I've saw Momoicchi together with Kagamicchi at the park but they didn't see me and Tetsuyacchi but at first I thought I might be imagining things but I did not as I saw them again at food court." Kise explained.

Akashi remained silent for a few moments. The others looked at them weary as they knew he was the one who is affected from all of them about this news.

"Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin?"

"Did you call out them?" Akashi finally looked directly at them as he lowered his head from the rest when Kise revealed that so they won't be able to see the expression he's making at the moment. His face devoid with emotions and eyes are the same but they know him from a very long time that they were able to read his emotions without him showing any of it. Akashi was hurt and angry not from Momoi or them but to himself.

"No, I don't have any courage to do so." Kise admitted with shame as he lowered his head.

"Heh. The same as me, I see. Perhaps I would do the same as I can't faced her after what I did from her and Kuroko." Akashi let out mirthless laugh as his eyes started to glaze.

"It's not only you! Akashi! It goes the same with us!" The others immediately protested.

"Then we're all both** pathetic** and **coward**."

Kagami still talked at them but it didn't mean he had forgiven them especially Momoi and Kuroko who cut their ties long time ago.

The bond between individual and trust is like a mirror once is broken it wouldn't never be fixed. You can try but it would never be the same as the cracks were proof that it's already broken. It will not disappear as it's permanent. Forever. A symbol of broken friendship and past.

**XxX**

"I was surprise that they made a move to talk with you." Kagami started as he finished to eat another burger from his plate with ease.

"Me too. I didn't expect them to invite me after all the horrible things they had done. But it won't changed anything as all of them were bunch of pathetic and coward creatures." The pink haired woman said with so much venom, her pink eyes blazing with unchecked rage and hatred buried deep within her as she recalled something from the past.

_**"Tetsu-kun!" She gasped out of pure horror and shock, she's trembling very badly at the sight presented before her.**_

_**A curled figure slumped down on the floor covered with blood, eyes filled with remorse yet empty at the same time.**_

_**She rushed in at his aid by crouching down. "Tetsu-kun! Are you alright? Wait a sec, I'll call the ambulance!"**_

_**A small voice stopped her from dialing the ambulance for a second when those cruel words escaped from the pale lips of the boy.**_

_"__**I want to die... Just kill me, Please."**_

_**Hopelessness and Anger bubbled within her chest at her friend's state. It's breaking her as well to see him like this.**_

Momoi was snapped back from her reverie when a warmth enveloped her trembling hands out of rage which calmed down just a bit when it's engulfed by that warmth. She looked at her hands then to Kagami, who's avoiding her gaze, cheeks ablaze out of embarrassment. She chuckled lightly with mild amusement at her lover's antics. Even they're already married he still act liked a shy high school couple or newly weds. She knew he can't helped it as he wasn't the first person she loved to begin with and now they're going talked about him. Of course. Kagami can't helped but feel jealous and uncomfortable at the topic.

"I love you." She assured him as she kissed his knuckles making the fiery head flushed even more when she made her laugh a little bit loud. "You're so cute,my big tiger. Thank you"

"S-shut up!" Kagami grumbled with annoyance. "It just that Kuroko won't be happy seeing you like this."

"Indeed. But I can't forgive them and never will. It's their retribution"

Kagami was silent then he finally spoke after a moment, eyes serious as he looked straight as Momoi's eyes. "Have you heard about what happened within Kuroko's family?"

"Yes. There's only one idiot would possibly something that obvious." She nodded.

"Right. It's Haizaki isn't it?"

Momoi nodded and sighed tiredly. "It seems like It's not only Akashi and the others I need to deal..." But what bothered her most is that it said there was a child spotted in the crime scene or more precisely it was said that the Kuroko residence has a child but can't be found its body anywhere. It's impossible as Tetsuya was the only child so to said something like that is absurd and ridiculous.

"I know what you're thinking" Kagami drawled. " You find the whole story impossible and absurd."

"It's true. I met and went to see Tetsu-kun's house and family but there's no child aside from him!" Momoi scowled.

"Well, it might be a distant relative or something. Still we need that child to clear some things for us."

"You sounded sure he's still alive somewhere."

Kagami smirked at her. "I'm sure because if he's part of the family then he's too stubborn just to die like that."

Momoi smiled at that. "Yes, they're all stubborn especially _him_."

**XxX**

There's an awkward and heavy silence between the two of them.

Momoi looked at Akashi who's looking down at his drink. Obviously avoiding an eye contact with her. It's been three days since she received an invitation of hanging out with the group and she accepted it which made Kagami anxious about what may happen during their meeting but she assured him she will not do something drastic yet. Then Kagami begrudgingly let her go while warning he would followed them which she knew he can't do as he's busy with his job. Now, that's the reason why she's here at a fancy restaurant with Akashi eating dinner.

"How's life?" Akashi started.

Momoi gives him a credit for starting the conversation so she decided to entertain him as well. "Fine. Where's the others?"

"They're busy at work so they couldn't come with me." A lie.

Momoi knew the others don't have the enough guts to faced her so they decided Akashi will go and meet up with her as he was the bravest amongst them.

"Oh? Such a shame then." Momoi take a sip of her drink calmly.

A silence spread then Akashi asked awkwardly. "So you were already married to Kagami,huh? Why? I thought you'll marry Kuroko..." He trailed off.

Momoi's facial expression darkened at a moment but it's so fast if you're not watching closely you'll missed it."Tetsu-kun doesn't see me as such. Don't get me wrong I'm not using Taiga to forget about Tetsu-kun. I answer him and married him because I loved him. I'm not that heartless to used someone Akashi for my own interest." She answered bluntly and her words strung him more that he would admit.

Another silence passed between them and Akashi seems already loss with his words so Momoi decided it's her turn to break the ice.

"Tell me, Akashi. Why did you invite and meeting me here? Do you honestly think I'll forget about your wrong deeds by bringing me here at some fancy restaurant? I'm not that stupid and low." Her tone of voice is both mocking and taunting Akashi.

"It's not like that!" Akashi interjected, slamming the table in the process of his protest.

Everything went silent then there's a silent whispering around them. Akashi finally noticed that his action caught everyone's attention so he slammed the payment down in the table and grabbed Momoi's wrist. "Let's talk somewhere else." He whispered as he dragged her out in the restaurant.

Momoi let Akashi dragged her somewhere they could continue their conversation without any interruption. At last they spotted a perfect place for their little spat. The park.

She let Akashi captured his breath and calmed his self before resuming. Once she's certain the red haired is one hundred percent ready for another round she continued. "If it's not like that. Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to talk with you ."

"Why would you want to talk with me?" She arched her eyebrow with curiosity.

"I wanted to know how Kuroko's doing after he disappeared..."

That's the cue for Momoi to snapped as she laughed but it sounded empty and bitter. She laugh after a few minutes and she shown no stopping which made the latter's worried.

"Momoi?"

Momoi slowly removed the hand covering her face as her laughter finally ceased and she looked at Akashi, tears brimming her pale cheeks. "You wanted to know how's Tetsu-kun after all of you've done to him? I'm surprise you still remember someone _worthless and useless _like him?"

Akashi grimaced at the word worthless and useless. It's the word he had used to tell the former phantom sixth man.

Momoi stared at Akashi with pure disgust and hatred as the other struggled with his words. Then a movement caught her attention she followed it, her eyes widened as she saw what it is. No, who it is..It's impossible but it's happening. The figure smiled and said something to her which she completely understand before it goes back to the darkness.

Akashi's explanation fell deaf to her ears. A small smile spread at her lips then she cut Akashi's babbling nonsense, bringing back his attention to her not in the ground. "It seems like fate had decided to play a trick with you guys."

"Huh?" Akashi blinked owlishly at her.

Momoi turned her back against him, preparing to leave. "Say hi for me to your adopted child."

Akashi eyes widened at her statement. "H-how?!"

"Prepare for the break down, Akashi. Fate had decided to play with your lives." Momoi waved at him before leaving an astonished Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I wanted to play with them..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Momoi glanced at the spotless night sky. "Tetsu-kun...What are you planning on doing?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I hoped you enjoy it. Does anyone wanted to be a beta reader of this story? Please inform me if you want as I really needed it as my grammar is quite horrible. Anyways, What do you think of this chapter? Reviews/Comments, Favs/ Votes and Become a Follower were very welcomed and appreciated. Love and Cheers to everyone ^_^ Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It solely belongs to the great Tadatoshi Fujimaki!**

**Chapter 4 Awaken Memories**

_Italics - Thoughts_

_**Italics &amp; Bold - Past/Flashback or Dream Sequence**_

Normal- Present

**A/N: Yes, I'm already hinted or given away the info that they were two Kuroko in this fanfic; Adult!Kuroko and Child!Kuroko. And also about the Adult!Kuroko in comatose state. It might be confusing but the main focus of the first half is the Child!Kuroko and Adult!Kuroko in the future which will explained all the questions regarding of everything. So, for now I hope you bear with all the confusion and weirdness! Anyways, enjoy!**

—**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Oi!" A grump voice startled out Momoi's thoughts.**_

_**Momoi whirled at the direction where the voice came from. Only to meet the furious yet concern Kagami Taiga leaning at the threshold.**_

_**"Kagamin! What are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see the Power Forward Basketball member of Seirin when he was supposed to be in the states for his training with his Master.**_

_**"Is it true?" Kagami ignored her question as he went straight to the business. He knew at that simple words Momoi will immediately understood what he's trying to say as the girl wasn't that stupid. And he was right about that as the surprised look on the pink haired girl's expression turned into horror which confirmed everything. He clenched his fist that his knuckles turning white. "So, Kuroko really tried to commit suicide?." It took all his will power and strength not choked out with those words escaped his lips.**_

_**As soon as he heard about the incident he thought his bestfriend wouldn't never do something horrible such as commiting suicide, That it was only an accident. That it was all a lie of him trying to take his own life. No matter how much he refused to believe it the truth, Momoi's silence is enough to snapped him from his illusions. Kuroko Tetsuya tried to kill himself.**_

_**Momoi remain silent at the whole time, watching Kagami's expression went darker every second. She didn't know what to tell him so she decided it's best to just stay quiet until the latter snapped from his musings.**_

_**After a long moment of silence Kagami finally speak again. "How is he?"**_

_**"The doctor says he'll be fine but he needs a lot of care and rest and also he needed to be monitored so something such as this happened again in the near future."**_

_**Kagami snorted. "Of course. The idiot needed to be monitored 24/7 and I'll gladly do the job if I have to locked him in my own room just to stopped him from doing something stupid again then why not?" **_

_**"Thank you, Kagamin." Momoi finally crack a smile.**_

_**"I'm serious here you know?" Kagami huffed with slight annoyance.**_

_**"I know that's why I'm glad you're Tetsu-kun current light."**_

_**"Still if the idiot finally wakes up I'm going to give him an earful lectures."**_

_**Momoi didn't respond to that as she knew there's no need. Everything will be alright from now on. Or so she thought...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Momoi stared at the sleeping teal head as she gently caressed his pale cheeks. "Seriously, Tetsu-kun. It seems liked your wish finally been granted. But what exactly are you planning?"

She didn't receive any respond. Of course, she won't receive any reply from the other as he was in a deep sleep. In other words knocked out cold of the world or should she say comatose?

She retracted her hands away from him as she heard a loud stomping of footsteps which she knew well who's the culprit behind the loud noise. She waited for it though it wasn't necessary as the door slammed open as that thought crossed her mind. Revealing the dishevelled red haired husband of hers.

"Welcome Home, Tiger cup." She smiled sweetly at him but there's a deadly aura she's emanating at the moment. "Please quiet down. Will ya?"

Kagami flushed at hearing her Satsuki's endearment but gulped nervously as he seen the murderous aura around his wife. "Sorry," He apologized sheepishly. "So, how's your conversation with the red haired scissors freak?" Kagami went on. He didn't bother to hide the resentment from Akashi at the time he tried to hit Kagami with a pair of scissors.

"It went fine, I guess. As something unexpected occurs which might help them about the meaning of importance or it will destroy them. Whatever it is, I won't interfere from now." She replied vaguely as she stared back at the comatose teen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, You'll know someday but for now let me keep it as a secret." She walked past him as the other continued to whine about their promise not keeping any secrets from one another but she completely shrugged him off which made the other sulked for days until she finally gave in but with a condition he'll keep his mouth shut and just be a spectator of how things will goes at the Miracles which the latter agreed reluctantly then the deal was set.

All they would need to do is to watch as the other deal with the problem.

**XXX**

Akashi's dark mood didn't died down even he managed to get some sleep as he recalled his conversation with Momoi. Leaving him puzzled at how accurate she knows things happening around them despite being away from five years.

"Five years,huh?" Akashi could remember clearly the day Momoi departed with them along carrying her hatred for her former team mates, it's the same day that Kuroko disappeared with a trace. And Akashi knew that Momoi knows something she wasn't telling them so he tried his best for her to spill the beans but in the end all his efforts and rest were in vain as the latter won't be budged.

Akashi's musing snapped as his phone vibrated. Someone messaged him early in the morning. Who could it be? A client if so then he must forget his personal issues and focus at the task at hand. He opened his phone only to see an unknown number. His eyes twitched as someone dare to messed with the great him. Still being curious he was, he read the text intact within it.

_[ Hi, Before you go on rampage, Akashi. This is Momoi messaging you. I just have my question that I would like to ask you since I forgot to mention it before : Akashi, the child your keeping at the moment... Tell me, the reason you decided to take care of him is it because he completely looks the spitting image of our Tetsu-kun? If that's the case, Akashi beware that child is really connected to Tetsu-kun. That's all, bye bye. Make sure you take care of him if I ever find out you do something bad at him. I won't hesitate to screw your lives._

_-Sincerely yours, Momoi_

_-End of Message]_

Akashi grits his teeth as he Momoi's text message keep repeating in his head.

She might be right. The reason Akashi decided to keep the teal head boy is not because he sympathize his situation nor he sees himself at the boy. It is because he could see the old Tetsuya in him. That he wanted to embrace him and fix him back to shape. It's like a repentant from his sins or a form of escaping the past. But what ever reasoning he had adopted the boy, he will not abandon him as things were different now. He is not that heartless monster in the past. He'd changed for good. If the child is connected with their former phantom sixth man then he will do everything in his power to cherished him. That's all there is.

Momoi might awaken the unpleasant memories from the past regarding of a certain teal head and his stupidity but once an Akashi decided something. There's no turning back.

He shut off his phone and took a deep breath, deciding it was a good time to discussed some issues with the others. He glanced besides him to find a peaceful sleeping Tetsuya, the boy had already his own room that they've made for him but it always sneak out of his own room to sleep besides Akashi, seeking reassurance and his warmth. It seems liked just the others have thought, he became quite attached of him which he didn't understand nor the others but maybe it's because of his changed of heart.

Maybe if he didn't become that cold bastard then maybe he was still by his side.

No!

Akashi shook his head to throw away those depressing thoughts out of his mind. Then he gently caressed the boy's head before leaving the room to have a conversation with the other people in his household.

As soon Akashi was out of the room, A pair of innocent yet sad cyan orbs flew open.

**XXX**

The atmosphere it's quite heavy around them. They didn't know why Akashi had called all of them except they're sure it was something serious. They begun to worry something is up so Kise being a worrywart decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um...Ah... Akashicchi is everything okay? Did something happened to Momoicchi and you?" Kise asked bravely.

Everyone stilled at the mention of the pink haired woman's name as they stared anxiously at Akashi.

"No need to worry Ryouta nothing happened between us that bad." Akashi reassured which made the occupants of the room sighed with obvious relief in their tow. "But she didn't bother to hide her obvious hatred towards us," Akashi observed how fast the others tensed up again upon his statement.

"...So she's really angry to us that she won't ever tell us where Kuro-chin is...Am I right, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara raised up his head to meet Akashi's mismatched eyes as he asked that.

"Yes, she's that angry that she won't even say a word about Kuroko's whereabouts even I begged for it but that's why I decided to talk with you guys as Momoi said something caused my attention about Kuroko..."

This earned more curiosity from the others. As the great Akashi Seijuurou never does such thing but he did anyways for the sake of seeing their former phantom but the result of his effort is still in vain but the information Momoi had given to Akashi brought hope to their hearts that might lead them to Kuroko.

Akashi still staring at their facial expression could read what thoughts running in their heads at the moment. He didn't want they hope too much as it will lead them only disappointment so he cut their momentarily dream. "Just like I said Momoi didn't tell me where Kuroko is. But she told me that the child I took in is connected with him.."

Everyone breath hitched upon hearing that except for Akashi whom already knew that fact.

"W-What?!" All of them choked out of shock.

It took some time for them to recover from their shock and the first who snapped out from it, Was Midorima.

"So you're trying to tell us that the child you took in was a relative of Kuroko?" Midorima questioned.

"I don't know. That's probably the case since he was liked Kuroko's twin," Akashi frowned. "Midorima, you do remember that I research about any information about the boy, right? Then found a complete none?"

Midorima nodded.

"So even Akashi doesn't know the real identity or connection of the brat to Tetsu, huh? What a pain.." Aomine grumbled with annoyance.

Akashi didn't commented on that one. He knew he wasn't absolute ever since Kuroko beats them one by one on the court and made them realized they weren't always right. That they can make mistakes as they were humans after all.

Murasakibara took a bite of his home made cookie, eyes not leaving from the others as he watched silently the scene to unfold then after a moment of quiet observing he finally decided to ask the thing none of them question ever since Akashi took in the teal head boy. "Does Aka-chin took Tetsu-chin because he looks like Kuro-chin?~"

_'I don't even know if it was a good or bad question...' _Midorima, Kise and Aomine thought at the same time.

Akashi smiled sadly and simply replied. "I don't know..."

They were all quiet and about to respond when Akashi just cut them to short.

"... I guess I took him because I've seen Kuroko in him and named him before him... Perhaps, I was thinking on that time I could finally repent from my sins..."

The silence where deafening and none of them were brave enough to break it and not cried in unfathomable emotions.

There's a soft padded of footsteps echoed in the entire room, snapping all of them in their stupor. They all turned their head towards the source of the sound and quite shock to see a certain child awake when he was supposed to be knock out of cold in his bed during this time.

Akashi instantly rushed to his side, checking what's the matter with the boy as he continued to asked him frantically. "Are you okay? What's the matter did you have another nightmare?"

The boy remained unresponsive as he watched silently Akashi panicked state.

The other Generations of Miracles stared agape at Akashi as they never seen him lose his composure before, it seems liked he was really on his breaking point. They were about to stop Akashi's actions but they halted in midtrack upon the following scene.

A small hand from his head stopped him from his frantic movements. He snapped out from his stupor and stared at the teal head boy's eyes and his mismatched eyes widened upon seeing there's a emotion clearly shown by the other. Compassion. As he continued to pat Akashi's hair then embraced him tightly. That's the cue Akashi's emotions that he'd been surpassing from a very long time burst. For the second time of his life the great Akashi Seijuurou cried and break down due to a certain teal head.

The other four occupants of the room look at each other then back to Akashi and the child who's gently trying to give comfort to the latter. Then they walked over them and also enveloped them to warmth of comfort that the other sought at the moment which they given to him.

**XXX**

Few hours later...

"So, you want Tetsuya go off to school?" Midorima asked incredulously as he started at red haired holding the sleeping boy in his arms. It's been few hours ago since Akashi broke down and the other immediately regained his composure.

"Now, don't give me that look. It's the best for him you know? We won't be always by his side so he need to learn things for himself and for him to recover completely he needed to adjust with his new surroundings." Akashi explained.

"Still I think it's not yet the right time for this, Akashi. The boy is still confused you can't just forced him to accept everything and I'm certain that he won't bend over this matter easily." Midorima countered.

"That's why will teach him to adjust and to trust once again." Akashi exclaimed. "I've already speak this matters to the others and they all agreed to help out for him to get off to school without any problem."

_'Without any problem you say? You threaten them so they had no choice but to accept to do it' _Midorima thought grimly but didn't voiced it out.

"... I'm other words you want us all to bribe Tetsuya for this idea of yours?" Midorima looked tiredly.

"Yup!" Akashi smiled sweetly at him which brings a chilly shudders straight up to Midorima's spine.

"But the people who's after him is still out––" Midorima's protest died down as Akashi cut him off.

"––They won't have it if ever they try to touch him I'll kill them with my bare hands." Akashi said with a cold and emotionless voice which promised only the truth.

Midorima was smart enough to remained silent for a few minutes and waited for the red haired lawyer to calmed down then he spoke. "I'll participate with this idea of yours but you need luck for convincing Tetsuya because if he is really connected to Kuroko, he'll defy you. That's why you need to listen to Oha-Asa for your lucky item which is very accurate. And your lucky item for today is cat ears make sure to have it, Akashi."

"I don't need that as I always get what I want..." Akashi paused the smiled fondly as he stared at the sleeping teal boy in his arms. "..But, I don't expect any less for him."

Midorima decided to leave Akashi alone with the boy as he started to form a plan on how convincing the boy to school. It gives back nostalgic memories but he throw that aside in favor of the boy.

Akashi kissed the boy's forehead, the smile is still on his face. "Thank you... And also give a decent fight tomorrow. Tetsuya."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:I know I'm super late for update therefore I apologize, I have my own reasons for that. And I know it's kinda angst and short don't ****worry ****in ****the ****next ****chapter ****it ****will ****be ****light ****and ****fluffy ****as ****it ****focuses ****on ****GoMxKuroko. Anyways, Comments/Reviews, Favs/Votes and Become a Follower is very welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all ****! Till next time ! (****ー****) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from KNB!**

**Chapter 5 Operation:Bribery and School?**

_Italics- Thoughts  
__**Italics &amp; Bold - Past/Flashback or Dream Sequence  
**_Normal - Present

**Answer to a Guest Reviewer:Yes. I will explain why Kuroko tried to commit suicide and what Akashi and the rest GoM had done to him in the later chapters.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is short and quite drabblish style. The word count won't reach 1k and above. And it might happen again in the future chapters so I apologize in advance. Anyways, here's chapter five of Welcome Home! Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

True to Akashi's words, the others begun their own mission on making the silent teal head child to agree going at School and the first to act is:

**-Kise's Case-**

_In Kise's mind:_

_Tetsuya's watching a cartoon show at the living room when all of the sudden Kise tackled him from behind._

"_Tetsuyacchi let's go to school~" Kise cooed while rubbing his face against the child's cheeks. "If you agreed, I'll bring you to where ever place you want and introduce you to the showbiz world~ I'll make Tetsuyacchi popular as me 'ssu~"_

_Tetsuya eyes sparkled with excitement._

"_So,Tetsuyacchi wants to go school now? Because I'll make him super duper popular 'ssu!"_

_Tetsuya nodded vigorously._

"_Alright 'ssu~ Now give big brother a hug~" Kise opens his arms wide for Tetsuya to jump in and the child did as he told._

In reality:

Kise was already drooling at his own world and the others could clearly read him well as all of them one word to describe him: Idiot.

Kise snapped out from his world and was about to call Tetsuya but the said boy didn't even bat an eye at him as he just completely ignored him by walking passed him and Kise keep trying to call his attention but Tetsuya totally discard him. Leaving the poor blonde sobbing and whining like a brat saying 'Tetsuyacchi is meanie~' much the others annoyance and the only thing that shut him up his Akashi with his presence, it seems like he had disturb the red haired man's rest causing him to beat up Kise into pulp.

In the end Kise failed to convinced Tetsuya to go on school.

**XXX**

**-Murasakibara's case-**

"Hmm~ So, it's my turn?" The purple gentle giant yawned lazily as he searched for Tetsuya at the mansion. Fifteen minutes of trying to find the teal head boy, Murasakibara spotted him sitting under the tree at the garden area.

Tetsuya was staring at the sky then he turned at where Murasakibara's direction as if sensing his presence.

"Ne~Tetsu-chin wants some vanilla chips? I made some. Let's eat together?" Murasakibara sat beside the boy and offered a bag of vanilla chips which the other gladly accept. They ate silently while staring off at nothing in particular. During the time of silent, The purple haired chef put Tetsuya on his lap so he could be more comfortable than leaning on nothing. Then after a long blissful silence both of them doze off and fell asleep.

Just like Kise, Murasakibara failed at his mission as he forgotten to tell Tetsuya about school instead he wasted his time eating snacks and fell asleep with him.

"Well, at least I have a pleasant time with Tetsu-chin. Maybe I could do it next time?" The purple giant yawned then went back to sleep not caring the others opinion.

**XXX**

**-Aomine's Case-**

"Yo Tetsu! Want to have chat with me?"

No respond.

"Ne, Let's talk about school? It will be great!"

Still no respond. The boy is completely ignoring him like he did with Kise which made Aomine sweat dropped then he remember a good bribery that could capture the teal head child's attention. As he started rummaging with his things.

"Um, Midorimacchi? I have a bad feeling about what will happen. Do you think Aominecchi will do what I think it is?" Kise asked nervously as they watched how Aomine deal with Tetsuya.

"Hmph. Knowing him. He will do it as he was an idiot just like you. A hopeless idiot." Midorima replied.

"Eek! I'm not an idiot! Midorimacchi being a meanie again~" Kise whined but Midorima paid no heed as stared at the scene unfold before him.

"Ah-ha! Finally found it! I'll show my best collection of Hori-?!" Aomine didn't managed to finish his suggestion when he sense a killing intent aura behind him. He turned and stared with horror as meet face to face the devil incarnate. "Akashi!"

"Oya, Daiki what do you think you're showing to Tetsuya?" He stepped forward and Aomine instantly step back.

"Nothing! I'm not showing anything to Tetsu! I swear!" Aomine denied but as he stepped back, he tripped over causing him to drop his colorful collections and it didn't ease the dark mood of the latter upon seeing his things.

"Ho? Nothing, eh?" Akashi picked up one of his collection. He doesn't need to flipped or scanned the contents inside as the cover picture is enough to know what it is. "I shall burn all of these indecent magazines as punishment. You're lucky I didn't kill you for daring to show such thing to Tetsuya."

No matter how hard Aomine plead to Akashi, the latter continued to burn his most valuable collection of Mai Horikita's rarest shots in front of the blue haired idiot while a certain teal head turned away from the boring scene. While the other two just sigh tiredly at Aomine's idiocy.

**XXX**

**-Akashi's case-**

"Now,Tetsuya. This is an order I want you to attend school"

Tetsuya that stared at him for a moment before shrugging him off completely by going straight at the library.

"Pfft~ Akashi just been shrug off by Tetsu~" Aomine snickered at the frozen form of Akashi and Kise wasn't faring well. He joined Aomine. Both rolling in the floor with laughter.

A foot in their back stopped them from laughter and they turned to see the murderous expression of Akashi and it's clearly meant a death sentence for them.

"Did you just laugh in front of me? You morons dare to insult me?" He asked them but didn't give them a chance to save their soul for a certain beatings.

Murasakibara whose watching on the sidelines with slight amusement. "Hm~ Mido-chin is right. Both are hopeless idiots~" He mumbled softly before resuming eating his snacks.

**XXX**

**-Midorima's case-**

"What? You want me to read that? Nanodayo?" Midorima inquired while looking at the teal haired child holding a book.

Tetsuya continues to stare at him and the green haired doctor took that as 'Yes'

"Fine." Midorima huffed as he took the book from the boy's hand and started reading the contents of the book while Tetsuya listened silently until the end.

When he is done reading the book, he set it down at the table and stared at cerulean orbs with his emerald ones and stated. "If you want to learn and continue more about reading then I suggest you attend school. There you will be able to read different types of books."

Tetsuya nodded slightly with his silent agreement.

"Hmph. If you want for someone to read another book for you. Just search me and I'll do it for you though it's not like I care about you, nanodayo."

Midorima is facing away from the child so he failed to noticed the small smile graced at his lips and the softening of steely gaze.

In the end Midorima is the one managed to convinced Tetsuya to attend school much to the latter's dismay.

"Mou~ I can't believe it, Midorimacchi won~" Kise pouted.

"Tsk. It would be nice if Tetsu just listen to me so I could redeem my precious being burn out." Aomine grumbled.

"Aomine-chin is a pervert." Murasakibara supplied.

"Is not!" Came the immediate protest of the dark haired police officer.

Midorima set up his glasses and sigh irritably. "Idiots."

A pat from his shoulder divert his attention and he turned to meet a smiling Akashi. "Good work, Shintarou, As promise you could do what ever you want with Tetsuya for the entire week."

There's a complains at the background but the duo paid no attention.

"I hope you take good care of him as you will be his care taker or should I say guardian for a week while I'm gone."

Midorima scoffed. "Who do you think I am? Akashi"

"Of course. I should expect no less from you, Shintarou. Thank you." Akashi smiled softly then he turned his attention at the rest. "As for you guys, you will be in duty at the house chores for the entire week."

There's a loud groan but nevertheless they complied as they value their life.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Lame isn't it? I tried but I failed miserably to make a fluff though I hope you enjoy it. Guys, remember vote at the poll I created on my profile as I needed it badly. Anyways, Reviews, Favs and Become a Follower were welcomed and appreciated! Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time! v(^_^)v **


End file.
